


Ephemera

by FrenchKey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Culture Shock, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, Experimental Format, Experimental Style, Idiots in Love, M/M, References to Depression, References to suicidal ideation, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Training, adapting to modern life, kind of, training missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Ephemera: transitory written or printed matters that are not meant to be retained or preserved.Steve Rogers wakes up, makes some friends, learns to live and falls in love. A story told in the documents created along the way.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. Psychological Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/gifts).



> Jay asked me for a ShieldHawk fic for Christmas. Both of use expected it to be a cute wee one shot. Then this happened... The format is experimental, but it allowed me to explore Steve's integration into modern life in interesting ways. I hope you'll enjoy it. It's going to be a bit of a slow burn (the outline is sitting at 50 chapters and it's likely to be longer), but it will update every Monday, so I hope you'll stick with our two idiots as they get their acts together.

**Form PS-03-A Evaluation of Psychological Suitability for Duty (New Asset)**

Name: Rogers, S.G.  
D.O.B: 07-04-1914  
Recruiting Officer: Fury, N.J.  
Recruitment Date: 04-23-2011

Psychological Evaluation: Captain Rogers shows pronounced culture shock, regarding his sudden arrival in our time. He experiences a deep grief for all he has lost, exacerbated by his loss of close companion, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, which, to him, occurred mere weeks previous. He is also exceptionally reluctant to discuss his psychological state with anyone, especially professionals. It is unclear if this is a personal preference or due to attitudes to mental health in the time he grew up. He has expressed regret that he was unable to pursue a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. He showed little reaction to information about her current situation and has not requested visitation. He is socially withdrawn and has cultivated no friendships in the weeks he has lived in SHIELD accommodation. While he is unfailingly polite, it is clear that he is unwilling or unable to form close relationships at this time. Medical monitoring suggests that Captain Rogers suffers from frequent nightmares and disturbed sleep. 

Professional Recommendation: Captain Rogers is currently unfit for duty. Initial focus should be placed upon familiarising him with his current time and building social bonds. To these ends, I recommend relocation to a SHIELD apartment, a programme of supported study focused on culture and history, and inclusion in a training group of peers.

Signed: Hitchcock, K.L.  
Date: 06-12-2011

**There is a post-it attached to the bottom of the report**

_Fury,_

_I’d suggest Hawkeye’s group. They’re a diverse bunch and everything suggests he won’t do well with a group that plays by the rules. Consider the formation of the Commandos._

_If we don’t handle him carefully, we’ll lose him._

_Kieran H_


	2. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defence, I said it updated Mondays, not that it updated _every_ Monday... Yeah, I have no excuses. Real life sucks sometimes. Hope you enjoy!

15th June, 2011

Moved into the new place today. Third floor. End of hall. Easily defensible. One bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and lounge area. Told it is a small place. Twice the size of anywhere we lived before. Came furnished. 

_S. Rogers_

16th June, 2011

Met neighbour next door. Agent P. Schoular. She was very polite. Informed that the floor has a ‘movie night’ once a month and invited to the next one on Saturday 18th. Also given directions to the nearest grocer.

_S. Rogers_

17th June, 2011

Visited the grocer. Bought bread, butter, meat, potatoes and carrots. Lunch provided by SHIELD. Price was incredible. Not in a good way. Agent Schoular dropped by to remind me about the movie night tomorrow. Film will be Star Wars Episode 4. She assures me this is the first one. 

_S. Rogers_

18th June, 2011

Film was good. Agent Schoular was correct. It did make sense on its own. Met Agent M. Lee and her husband. They live next door to Agent Schoular. Agent R. Dullins lives across from them. Agents A. and F. Richardson live next to him. Apparently the agent across from me is on mission at the moment. I’ll be returning to training once he arrives. Agent Dullins is also part of the group. May be the subject of Monday’s meeting with Director Fury.

_S. Rogers_

19th June, 2011

Visited the Met. New York subway never changes. Neither do the old paintings. They still have the Old Masters. They’ve gained a Vermeer since I last visited. The modern art was strange. I imagine I lack the context. Bought a sketchbook and pencil in the shop. Such an expense. Ma would have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been having the best few weeks, brain-wise, so any comments you'd like to toss my way would be gratefully received.


	3. Mission Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise it's not Monday, but I also realise this chapter is late. Sorry! I will attempt to have the next one up on time. Hope you enjoy. Three guesses who wrote the post-its (the first two don't count). The floor plan is taken from Google Images.

Image Description: The floor plan for the lower level of a house. It is clearly drawn by hand and the location labels are barely legible. It shows the front door opening into a large, rectangular entrance hall. In the top right corner, there is a staircase marked. A door is to the left of this. It leads into a large room, labelled ‘formal dining room’. It is twice the size of any other room. A door on the left hand wall leads to the room labelled ‘Eat-in kitchen’. It is square, save for the back wall, which is broken by a large bay window. A door in the front wall leads to a rectangular, horizontal pantry. From the entrance hall, a door at the front of the left wall leads into a room marked ‘Half bath’. A door further back on the same wall leads to the ‘Laundry Room’. From the dining room, a door to the right of the front wall leads to the ‘Family Room’. The clear space around the edges of the paper is littered with differently coloured post-it notes.

Blue Post-it, beside Entrance Hall

_No windows, lots of doors. Gap under stairs. Stash something there. Hostile?_

Yellow Post-it, beside Formal Dining Room

_Windows and doors. Three hostiles and weapons cache. Good staging area._

Yellow Post-it, beside Family room

_First hostage. Two hostiles. No easy egress._

Green Post-it, beside Kitchen bay windows

_Snipers._ [Several arrows also drawn on this post-it]

Pink Post-it, beside Laundry

_Ingredients to make small bombs in here. Hope they’ve been paying attention to chemistry!_ [Drawing of small explosion, with the words ‘Boom’ written in cartoon style inside it]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your stressed writer a nice comment! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Audio Transcript

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to post on time! Thanks to everyone who commented and wished me a calmer week. It seems to have worked :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I introduce a lot of OCs all at once, but they will be important. It felt a little unrealistic to have all the characters be people we knew. Hope you like them!
> 
> Also, huge shoutout to Jay for the cheering. This would not have been written without them.

_Audio Transcript. Training Group CT-7567, Initial Meeting. 06-22-2011_

**C. Barton** : Right, guys. For those of you who don’t know, I’m Clint Barton, Codename Hawkeye. I’ll be leading this little squad for the next couple of months. Now, you’re all here for different reasons so the exercises we do are gonna be really varied. Sometimes there might be stuff that you find stupidly easy and sometimes there might be stuff you’ve never seen before in your life. You guys are a team. Help each other out. Right… umm… so! Let’s all introduce ourselves. Richard, do you want to kick us off?

**R. Dullins** : Hi. I’m Richard Dullins. I’ve been with SHIELD four years now. I was Army before that. My speciality is munitions and infiltration. I’m part of this group because I need to be brought up to date on some of the more technological threats we’re facing these days. 

**C. Barton** : Thanks. Amy?

**A. Collins** : So, I’m Amy Collins. I’m analysis and technology. I’m here to get more experience with field work.

**P. Morrison** : Patrick Morrison. Nice to meet you all. I’m part of SHIELD medical, but I’ve been assigned to a field team. Part of my job is to keep all of you in one piece when we’re simulating field conditions. I’m a qualified RAF medic and have plenty of experience working under fire but I need to be more up to date on the types of missions SHIELD sees. 

**M. Dow** : My name’s Marissa Dow. I have to recertify a number of skills after my maternity leave. I’m part of a standard field team.

**P. Morrison** : Congratulations.

**R. Dullins, S. Rogers, A. Collins, A. Timmins** : Congratulations.

**C. Barton** : How’s the sprog doing then, Marissa?

**M. Dow** : Oh he’s wonderful. Finally sleeping through the night at least. 

**C. Barton** : Great! Bet you and John are glad to get some sleep in at last. Anyway, Andy?

**A. Timmins** : Hi, yeah, I’m Andrew Timmins. Please for the love of god, call me Andy. I’m also just back from medical leave, mostly cause I took a bad fall and snapped my leg in three different places. I’m usually part of a standard field team as well, but I gotta recert first. Looking forward to working with y’all.

**C. Barton** : Thanks Andy. Steve, that just leaves you. Wanna introduce yourself?

**S. Rogers** : Yeah, umm… hello. My name is Steve Rogers. I was part of a specialised response unit that targeted enemy bases in difficult territory. I’ve been assigned to this group to learn SHIELD procedure and to assess my skills after an absence from the field. 

**C. Barton** : Cool. So that’s all of us. We’re gonna be working together a while so - 

**M. Dow** : You should probably introduce yourself properly as well. You’re not that infamous you know.

**C. Barton** : Brat. Fine. I already told you my name. I’m a specialised sniper, generally working within a Strike Team. I’m here because a leadership certification is required for advancement to Level 6 and for some reason, Fury thinks I’ll be able to manage you lot. Happy?

**M. Dow** : Ecstatic, thanks.

**C. Barton** : So, as I was saying. We’re gonna be working together a while, so it’s worth getting to know and trust each other. Eventually we’ll be going on live training missions. You guys need to have enough trust in each other that no one dies, right? First exercise will be tomorrow at 0900 hours in the small gym. Wear workout clothes. Right, shoo. Go socialise or something.

**General murmuring.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments keep me writing :)


	5. Texts with Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the lovely comments! They've really kept me going. 
> 
> The last part of Nat's last text are meant to be emojis, but I haven't the first clue how to add them... They correspond to the Discord emojis though, because that's where I took the names from :D

_Received 15:12_

_Nat_

Did you successfully pretend to be a responsible adult?

_Sent 15:22_

_Barton_

Eh, so-so. Some of them have worked with me before. Not gonna fool them easy.

_Received 15:23_

_Nat_

Morrison’s part of the crew, right? He’ll add a nice dash of irreverence ;)

_Sent 15:27_

_Barton_

I thought we weren’t going to bring that up again?

_Received 15:28_

_Nat_

No, I said I wouldn’t tell anyone else. I never said I wouldn’t give you shit for it.

_Sent 15:29_

_Barton_

Naaaat…

_Received 15:30_

_Nat_

Does Coulson know about it? He can’t or he wouldn’t have put Morrison on the team. 

_Received 15:31_

_Nat_

Lol, I’m gonna enjoy watching this.

_Sent 15:42_

_Barton_

Do you really think it’s gonna implode?

_Received 15:45_

_Nat_

You’re an idiot. What’s your opinion of Rogers?

_Sent 15:49_

_Barton_

Assessing. Very strategic. He’s trying to work out what makes us all tick. Reserved. He didn’t say much. Doesn’t trust us.

_Received 15:51_

_Nat_

But does he have the potential to?

_Received 15:52_

_Nat_

I’m coming over. You buy the ice cream and I’ll bring the vodka. :icecream: :cocktail: :nail_care:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
